The Aftermath
by Mitchie100
Summary: Harry is still finding it hard to adjust after the events of the war. a story of falling in love and dealing with the dark side of himself without pushing everyone away. This is my first story so please bare with me will have some mature themes and language. rated m
1. Chapter 1

It had been 5 years since the war had ended, a lot had changed in the wizarding world since the downfall of Lord Voldemort, but harry still felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Everywhere he went people still stared at the infamous Harry Potter. In the past 5 years a lot had happened in his life that had changed him as a person, for the first year after the war he laid low a lot was still going through his mind and he wasn't ready to face the public so soon after losing a big part of him. He slowly brought himself back into the real world and finished his last year at Hogwarts, and even though he got the required marks to become an auror he just wasn't interested in fighting dark wizards anymore not when he had spent the better part of 7 years fighting the darkest wizard of all time. Harry still gets letters from the ministry almost daily asking for his help and opinions on various things. Instead harry chose to play Quidditch professionally as his career choice, he played for Puddlemere United which was his favourite Quidditch team in England, but he played for Ireland in the world cup.

Harry had sold the house he had inherited from his god father for a very large amount of money to add to his vault at Gringotts and bought his parents' house in Godrics Hollow. It had taken the better part of 3 years to have the house restored and up to living standards even with magic, the dark magic had left a very big mark on the house. Harry lived there alone; he didn't have time for dating or socializing with many people these days.

Harry had just walked in the door from Quidditch practice when there was a sound coming from his fire place.

"Mister and Missus Weasley are requesting entry do you accept" asked the fireplace in a cool high-pitched voice.

"_I accept_" harry sighed not really wanting visitors but he could never say no to his two best friends.

"_Harry it's so good to see you how was training_" Hermione asked and she threw a hug around him

"it_ was okay, with me as captain we might actually stand a chance this year_" he replied smugly

"How is the new job Hermione" he asked very curious in the answer

"_Oh it's okay I guess being senior undersecretary to Percy Weasley has its moments_" She said sarcastically.

"_He asks about you a lot, still wants you to join the ministry_" she added

"_Not bloody likely_" he muttered. They ended up having an early dinner together before the left and harry retired to bed not looking forward to the next day with his meeting with the minister for magic.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still dark when Harry woke the next morning; he picked up his glasses and slid them on, it was 5:30am he had his meeting with Percy at 8am. He was not looking forward to it in the slightest, Percy was yet to mention what they were discussing at said meeting but Harry had his suspicions. Harry apparated to an alley near the visitors entrance as he couldn't apparate inside the ministry cause he was not an employee.

Harry waited 45 minutes in the atrium before he reached the security wizard at the front desk, he was less than pleased sometimes he wished people would treat him differently cause he was the famous Harry Potter. The security wizard escorted Harry up to the ministers officer and knocked.

"_enter" _came Percy Weasleys voice from the other side of the door. He had barely passed the threshold of the office when the door shut behind him.

_"ah Harry so glad you could join me this morning" _beamed Percy

"_get on with it please Percy I have more important things to do today" said Harry bluntly_

_"I will not go into much detail just yet but there has been a significant rise in certain death eaters activity lately, we have an idea who is behind this but that is confidential at the moment, nonetheless we don't have enough evidence to go in for the arrest." _Percy didn't wait for Harry to respond

"_There is an off branch of the auror office that not many people know about, its called HIT wizards_

_Which stands for Highly Intelligent Tactical Wizards, while they are funded by the ministry they do not answer to us, they get the job done by any means necessary no questions asked. I'm asking if you will help us sought this out, before the prophet gets a hold of this and puts panic in the public again. Please Harry we need you_." Percy waited for Harry to respond. Harry was just staring at Percy, another tact to get him to join his cause.

_"Percy….i have told you many time I will not work for the ministry or fight dark wizards again!"_ Harry stormed out of his office fuming. Harry waited for the lift to take him back to the atrium, as he entered the lift he ran into his best friend.

"_Harry what are you doing here?"_

_"I was just having a chat with your dearest brother" _Harry smirked.

_"still wont give up huh?" _asked Ron

_"seems that way"_

_"well I better move on gotta lot of work to do regarding the world cup" R_on said happily

"_already, the cup isn't for almost 11 months, I haven't even had tryouts yet"_ said a confused harry

"_can never be too ready harry" _ and with that Ron exited the lift.

Once Harry had left the ministry he disapparated home to do some work.

He had 7 owls on his desk, 4 were fan mail and ministry garbage so he threw them straight in the bin. One was his Quidditch calendar for this season which he placed aside, the second was a letter from Georgina Redwood the captain of the Holyhead harpies requesting a practice match before there first game. But it was the last letter that had Harry interested, it had the black family seal on it.

He opened it and read:

_HP_

_You were quite right in declining our dear ministers offer, it would have ended badly for more than one. The people involved are not forgiving and would have targeted your loved ones to tear you apart, and im sure you could agree you have been through enough to last a life time. I also know you and you will now probably go after these so-called "death eaters" despite my warnings. Just know that I will watch over you and aid from a far, it is best that my identity remains hidden for now as I work for the "other team" if you should indeed take Percy Weasley up on his offer I will contact you once more with more details_

_A Friend. _

This letter had Harry intrigued, it seems this was going to be just like old times.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry slept uneasy that night tossing and turning, he was still having vivid nightmares about his past and the terrors he endured. The first thing harry did when he woke was send an owl to the Minister accepting his offer. Harry was hooked; he needed to find out who had sent this letter and who was behind the attacks, so much for not fighting dark wizards he thought.

Harry had Quidditch practice this afternoon so he spent the day relaxing before his last practice before the first game of the season. He was quite nervous, this would be his first match as the captain and he was determined to win. He was confident in his team he had managed to get this year. His chasers were three girls by the name of Fiona Lionheart, Megan Rice and Theresa Stone. They worked quite well as a team and had a number of formations up their sleeves. His new beater was Ryan Crocker he was nervous about recruiting Crocker as his build was more suited to a seeker or keeper, but once Harry had seem on the pitch alongside Fred Weasley there was no doubt in his mind that he needed him on his team. The player Harry couldn't stand was his keeper, Cormac Mclaggen, Harry had gone to school with him, and had substituted for Ron when he couldn't play. He had not changed one bit, and frankly he wasn't that great of a keeper, harry had wanted Oliver Wood to be his keeper but he had just signed a contract with Chudley Cannons, Harry tried protesting his position on the team, but his uncle was a very important person, who donated a lot of money to the team, therefore he had to stay, much to Harrys dismay.

Practice went well as well as harry could have hoped, still there was his problem with Mclaggen trying to overrule him on the pitch, Harry threatened Mclaggen with a hex or two if he continued this in the game against the Holyhead Harpies, he caused his team to lose he would be off the team faster than he could say "Quidditch". By the time harry had finished at the pitch it was very late and could not wait to retire to bed. Harry was just about to go to bed when he walked past the living room and he herd

_"Harry, please can I have a word"_ Harry looked over and saw his blue eyes twinkle in the dark.

"_Of course sir" _replied Harry, slightly annoyed.

Harry walked over the portrait of his old headmaster and sat down and lit the fire place.

"_What's on your mind Albus?" asked Harry_

_"Harry it seems from what I hear from the different locations of my many portraits, that certain events are making a stir amongst the ministry and have them worried, I fear that they will push it down and ignore it like they did with the return of Lord Voldemort." _Said Albus softly

Harry was not expecting this, he tend to forget that Dumbledore had other portraits then the ones in his living room and the one at Hogwarts, even as a portrait his old Headmaster was still very informed, and as smart and aware as ever.

"_As such I am aware of the minister's offer, and that you have accepted said offer. You are a brilliant wizard harry and I ask of you please don't let the ministry make the same mistake twice, investigate, find out everything that you can and try and put a stop to this as soon as possible. I fear that the ministry has not changed and will attempt to hide the findings, promise me harry, you will do everything in your power to stop history from repeating itself"_ Albus looked into Harrys eyes, begging him to hear his warning.

Harry thought long and hard about what the wise wizard was warning him about.

_"Sir I don't think you have anything to worry about, but I hear your warning and I will look in to it" _with that harry left the man to his thoughts and went upstairs to bed.

Harry awoke the next morning to his owl "Sirius" scratching at his window, he got up and let the owl in and noticed it had 2 letters attached. He noticed the first one was from the ministry, no doubt Percy replying to his letter, he opened it and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad you reconsidered my offer, you will be a great asset to the team. First off I just want you to know that it was not my attention to try and recruit you to the ministry, I know I have pushed you in the past, but this time I genuinely thought you could help us with our problem, I suggested the H.I.T wizards cause I knew you would never join the ministry one hundred percent._

_I wish to discuss the matter further face to face, as I didn't want this to be intercepted and vital information to be leaked. If you would I would like to meet for lunch this coming Monday to discuss the matter further, then head to the ministry where you will be briefed and given further instructions._

_I appreciate this Harry, please reply by owl asap if you will have lunch with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Percy Weasley_

_Minister for Magic_

He opened the next letter to find the mystery person had sent another letter.

_HP,_

_I see you have accepted our minister's offer, as I knew you would. I'm sure you are wondering who I am, at the current time I cannot reveal my identity as it would surely mean death for me. I have been helping the person you seek, but have recently come to my senses, but it's too late now. So my only option is to help you bring them to justice. I could just tell you outright who the culprit is, but they have spies everywhere; I will assist where I can. I am well aware of all the ministers' plans and will give you advice and clues where I can. Please do not write back as all of our incoming mail is searched. _

_I know this must frustrate you, but please as an old school friend you have to trust me._

_My first clue is that we are not death eaters, while there are many death eaters involved it's not the same movement. In saying this there a many dangerous people involved so tread carefully and be careful in who you confide in. you can never be too careful_

_A friend_

There were two things Harry was absolutely sure of, one he went to school with this mysterious person, and they had been close. Surely it wouldn't be too hard for Harry to find out who was behind this, he would need help that was for sure. He replied to the minister and then started writing a letter to Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Monday had arrived, everything had sunk in. he was once again going to be fighting dark wizards. He hated himself for giving in so easily, but the fact was harry couldn't let this go. He needed to find out who had sent the mysterious letter. The fact that he had been warned that they were in fact not death eaters had Harry stumped. There had been a lot of death eater activity since the downfall of lord Voldemort and he had just assumed that this would be an open and shut case.

Harry met with the minister on Monday for lunch as promised. Percy had wanted to meet at the Hogs Head, but harry had convinced him to meet at the three broom sticks as they would be less likely to be overheard and harry had a private room booked for them.

"Why harry so good to see you"

"Rosmerta, sorry can't stop to talk have important business to discuss with the minister"

"Of course Mr Potter can I get you anything?"

"I'll take a firewshisky please, send the minister in when he arrives" and with that harry headed out the back to their private room.

After about 20 minutes Percy arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, was just finalizing some things" "Percy are you okay you look quite fatigued"

"I'm fine thank you harry, just a lot of work on my plate, still a lot to fix after the war as you can imagine." "Of course minister" replied harry.

Rosmerta came and took their lunch order and they got right to business

" harry this terrorist group is getting more dangerous by the day once we leave here and we head to the ministry I would like you to start immediately and try and find out as much as possible" said Percy breathlessly

"I have already begun minister; I believe this is not the work of death eaters. In saying that there are quite a lot of death eaters who have taken to the cause" harry knew by the look on Percy Weasleys face that he had not expected this so soon.

"What gives you that impression" questioned the minister

"I have my sources sir"

"Very well I will not pry, I'm just happy to see results so soon"

They sat there for a while and ate their lunch in silence.

"It is time to leave for the ministry harry, this may seem out of the ordinary, but please grip my arm and we will apparate into the ministry as you cannot do so without my assistance."

Harry glared at the minister for magic; he did not like the fact that he had to side apparate when he was of age. Harry felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube; side apparation was always worse than normal apparation and harry felt like he was going to be sick once they arrived in the minister's office.

"sorry about that harry I know it's not a nice experience but it was the fast way and I have little time left today, let us head to the department of magical law enforcement so we can get the formalities out of the way" Percy lead harry out of his office and along the corridor until they reached a door that said

Susan Bones

Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement

(Including Auror Office)

Percy knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer.

"Ah minister right on time, good afternoon Mr Potter" Smirked Susan

"Afternoon Miss Bones, I was not aware that you perused a career in law and a head of Department just a year after we graduated" Harry was proud to see someone he went to school with had already done wonders with her career.

"Please take a sit Mr Potter, Minister. And we shall get started."

Harry sat down but the minister stayed standing.

"Sorry Susan, I can't stay I have other things to attend to this afternoon, I do apologize" Percy said not looking sorry in the slightest.

"Of course minister, good day"

Susan began "okay what do you know about H.I.T wizards Mr Potter"

"Not a lot I'm afraid the minister has not yet informed me of what they do exactly" replied harry

"Basically a H.I.T wizard or witch is a highly trained member of the law enforcement squad tasked with the capture of dangerous wizards. This may seem very similar to aurors, but there are a few differences. The main one being H.I.T wizards don't answer to the ministry, they get the job done, whether you bring them in or with the lack of a better term kill them. Normally we would hand out this task to the auror department but we need this taken care of as soon as possible without worrying about the consequences." Susan continued without allowing harry to ask any questions "you will be given a broom, which I might add seeing the look on your face, must be used. We do not cover any injuries or damages for personal brooms. You also get a bed reserved at St. Mungos hospital in case the need arises. The starting salary is usually 650 galleons a month. The minister and I have discussed it and you will start on 1100 galleons a month. We hope this generous offer will incline you to solve the matter sooner rather than later. Any questions?"

Harry had sat there listening to his old school friend ramble on about his job description without interrupting, even though he wanted to protest about more than one thing, the fact he wouldn't be able to use his own broom troubled him but wasn't a deal breaker. He wondered what he was getting himself into considering he would have his own bed at St. Mungos.

"I think you pretty much covered it ma'am"

Susan smiled at the boy who lived; she never thought he would hear him call her ma'am.

"Mr Potter if I could have you wand for a moment please, I need to authorise your new position. This will allow you to use any spell without punishment, and you will be able to apparate into the ministry instead of taking the visitors entrance" harry handed over his wand hesitantly, he was very protective of his wand.

"that pretty much covers everything, if anyone from my department questions you please present your wand, it will act as an ID as such, it will not tell anyone what you do but it will inform them that you have the highest clearance, only myself, the minister and your fellow H.I.T wizards will know of your job tittle, please keep it that way."

With that harry was dismissed.

**AUTHOR NOTE: HEY GUYS SORRY HAVENT UPLOADED IN A FEW DAYS, JUST FOUND MY SELF LOST IN READING I FORGOT TO WRITE J HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND SUGGEST WHAT YOUD LIKE TO SEE IN THE COMING CHAPTERS J**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY GUYS IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER SORRY ITS BEEN ALMOST 2 WEEKS, JUST HAVENT BEEN FEELING IT LATLEY, I WILL BE UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER AND ANOTHER AT THE VERY LEAST TODAY, HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY HERE WE GO….**

Harry was extremely nervous when we woke on Saturday morning. Today was his first match as Quidditch captain and the first game of the season against the holyhead harpies. He knew he had a good team, but he didn't know much about the other team, they had hidden who their new chaser was from the press, there would also be his team's management and officials there making sure he was captain material, plus then you add everything going on with his personal life, harry was quite stressed.

He tried having breakfast but managed only a slice of toast, after he had eaten harry headed to the

Study and retrieved his pensieve. He watched as his many memories from the war swirled around in the bowl. He took his wand and put it to his temple and put his dramas in the pensieve, at least for the game he thought, his mind would be clear.

Harry arrived early at the pitch, he wanted to make sure everything was ready and he hadn't overlooked anything. As 10am rolled around he dressed into his robes, which were navy blue with two crossed golden bulrushes on them. One by one the team slowly rocked up.

It was 5 minutes until game time and harry was shaking

"Harry it's okay we have got this we have a great team just catch us the snitch" smiled George

"It's not the team I'm worried about as much as a certain player "replied Harry bitterly

And with that they walked out onto to the pitch and took the positions. As the holyhead harpies emerged from there dressing rooms he was scanning the pitch for the new chaser. When their last player took the field harry could not believe his eyes, there in her dark green robes stood none other than Ginny Weasley. She smiled at the confusion on Harry's shocked face, Harry knew she was on the reserve team; he was surprised he hadn't put two and two together. Before he could dwell on it too much he snitch and bludgers were released and the quaffle thrown into the air and the game began.

After only 10 minutes the Holyhead Harpies were leading 60-20, Mclaggen was too busy yelling at the girls about not scoring an easy goal and let in several goals on his own end. Harry was furious; he knew he needed to catch the snitch sooner rather than later. The other team was better than he thought, especially with the addition on Ginny who had scored 5 or there 6 goals. He was flying around the far right of the pitch scanning for the snitch trying to ignore the rest of the match, and the opposing seeker hot on his tail. After 3 and a half hours on the pitch, the harpies were still leading 350-190. He was down 1 chaser, Megan who was in the middle of a screaming match with Mclaggen hadn't noticed the bludger that came flying at her, and she was sent off with several injuries. He was flying high above their own goal posts when he spotted the snitch, and he took off with amazing speed. He was flying right at the ground the other seeker nowhere to be seen, he stretched out his hand and was inches from the golden ball, with one final burst of speed he wrapped his hands around the struggling ball and pulled out of the dive, he hadn't realised how close to the ground he actually was and his leg skimmed the ground and he came flying off his broom.

"I'm sure harry will deal with the matter when he wakes up" came the voice of George Weasley

"All I can say is i would hate to be Mclaggen" said Fiona

Harry could hear voices all around him, he opened his eyes and reached for his glasses.

"Ahh our captain awakes" smiled Ryan

"Where am I, how long have I been unconscious for" asked harry groggily

"You are at the burrow" came a new voice "you've been out for about 6 hours, its well after tea time, but mum saved you some dinner in case you were hungry" Harry looked up and saw Ginny sitting on the chair next to his bed, she was smiling at him "I'm glad you're okay harry, sorry about the game"

Harry couldn't help but smile back, he missed the days when they used to roam the castle together, and it seemed like a life time ago. Then it all came back to him, the match what Mclaggen had done.

"Where is the little git I'm going to kill him, he thinks he can cost us the game and get away with it" yelled harry

"calm down mate, you need to rest, iv suspended him from all training until you are well enough to "talk" to him" his Vice captain George was one of a kind, he wasn't as as cheery and outspoken as he used to be, but he was one of the most loyal people harry knew, George would do anything for his family, and he considered harry a brother, he didn't use his tittle very much, but when he did he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Thanks" mumbled harry.

"Is that Harry? Oh Harry dear I have dinner down stairs waiting for you would you like me to bring it up? And before you say anything, you are staying here at least overnight so I can keep an eye on you, I have invited a few people over for lunch tomorrow, it's been a while since we have all been together, plus you need to keep your mind of what happened at the game while your recover" Mrs Weasley smiled at him, she was like his mother and would wait hand and foot on him.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley I'll be down in a moment, thanks for your hospitality, I don't want to cause too much trouble"

She walked out of the room muttering something about I'll give him trouble.

The rest of the team minus George and Ginny went home and hoped he'd get better.

George and Ginny left him to shower and change out of his Quidditch robes. As harry dressed he couldn't help but be happy, he was back at the burrow, one of only two places he ever felt truly happy. Maybe this is what he needed to take his mind of things, he headed down to dinner in a considerably better mood, he would deal with Mclaggen another day, he was spending time with his family.

**A/N: HEY GUYS, HOPE MY QUIDDITCH SEEN WAS OKAY, I REALLY HATE MCGLAGGEN AND HE WONT BE AROUND MUCH LONGER, I ALSO REALISED WHILE READING BACK OVER THE EARLIER CHAPTER THAT I WROTE IN THE WRONG TWIN, BUT IV FIXED THAT NOW, SORRY DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THAT MIXED UP MY PARTNER LOVES THE TWINS, SURPRISED SHE DIDN'T PICK UP ON IT. I KNOW I SAID I WAS GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TO DO WITH THIS STORY TODAY, BUT IV HAD AN IDEA THAT I WANT TO START ASAP BEFORE I FORGET SO IM GOING TO START THAT, I WONT FORET THIS ONE THOUGH SO DON'T FRET, PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW ONE WHEN I UPLOAD IT. PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
